Meeting
by Rei Minomiko
Summary: Two friends meet to talk about LOVE...^_^,,you guys, it's important to take note that this is a crossover!!!


Disclaimer: The fic is the only thing that's mine; characters aren't, unfortunately. They  
belong to whoever the hell owns 'em, so don't waste your time trying to sue me. Your   
'corporate boogeyman' won't be getting anything valuable from me anyway, except for a bunch  
of lousy grades, some cookie crumbs, a Pentel Fine point ballpen, and some crumpled reasearch  
papers.  
  
Author's Notes: Be surprised. Be *very* surprised. All I'm going to say is that this is a crossover! *grins mysteriously*  
  
MEETING by Rei-chan  
  
  
The trees under the glowing light of the moon suddenly shifted, revealing the figure  
of a dark-haired young boy as he stealthly made his way towards the nearest park bench, the  
lamp post beside it illuminating the figure of a younger, shorter boy as its occupant. Coming  
within earshot of his companion, the dark-haired boy said softly, "Gomen."  
  
The younger of the two glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly.  
"Daijoubo."  
  
The newcomer slowly made his way towards the bench, carefully shielding his face from   
lamp's harsh glare as he came to a stop just a few meters in front of the boy. "Have you been  
waiting too long? he asked the other one softly.  
  
The younger boy shook his brown head as he replied. "Iie. I just got here myself."   
Scooting over to make room for his companion, the brown-haired boy motioned for the older one   
to take a seat, which the latter did so, although a little stiffly.  
  
They sat there together, not talking nor looking at each other, as the nocturnal creatures roused to the night's cool breeze.  
  
Some distance away, an owl hooted.  
  
"So," the older of the two began, breaking the silence that had stretched over them  
like a thick blanket, "I heard you wanted to talk to me."  
  
The other shifted slightly in his seat, his little action speaking volumes of distress  
as he glanced briefly at his companion. "Hai." he answered slowly as he absently began fiddling  
with his thumbs.  
  
The dark-haired boy eyed this nervous action expressionlessly. "So talk." Were his flat words.  
  
The shorter boy heaved a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. "I heard you two finally  
got together after two years." he started, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere in the sky as he waited for his companion's reply.  
  
The surprise was evident even in the older boy's short response. "Aa." he said slowly. "What does that have to do with this sudden meeting?" His tone was flat, but the tiniest bit of curiousity could be heard as he turned his full attention to the star-gazing boy.  
  
The brown-haired lad blew his breath out in exasperation as he slammed one of his hands  
to his thigh. "Everything." he sighed, "It has to do with everything."   
  
The older boy chose not to say anything about this sudden outburst, and for a few seconds the only sounds that can be heard was the wind and the nightly hum of the insects. Heaving another sigh, the younger boy broke the silence. "Remember that person I told you about during our last meeting? The person that I love?" he asked his companion tiredly.  
  
"Hai. What about her?"  
  
"I told her that I love her."  
  
A brief silence. "And?"  
  
"She didn't answer."  
  
His taller companion was obviously surprised to hear this news. Shifting slightly in his  
own seating position, he let out a somewhat strangled "Aa."  
  
Another tense silence filled the air around them as each boy pondered on their own thoughts. Finally, the older guy spoke up softly. "What happened?"  
  
The younger boy snorted at his question. "To tell you the truth, my friend, I don't really know." he said bitterly. Leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, he narrated. "We were just crouching together there, she was trying to help me up and everything because I was really weak, when,-bam!- it just came out." Sighing, he ran a hand through his unruly brown haired and moaned, "How could I have been so stupid! I wasn't thinking! Now who knows what kind of thoughts are going on in her head at the moment!" he berated himself.  
  
There was yet again another moment of silence between the two boys as the older of the two let his companion wallow in his self pity for some time.  
  
"You're not." The dark haired boy said quietly after a few minutes, his eyes fixed on the dense trees surrounding the area where they always met. The trees served as a little alcove whenever they meet in secret, shielding them from the prying eyes of the rest of the world.  
  
The younger boy turned his full attention to his companion, amber eyes slightly clouded with confusion at this sudden statement. "I'm not what?"  
  
"Stupid."  
  
He snorted at this remark. "How can you say that?" he challenged his companion.  
  
"Because that was the same situation I was in a few weeks ago."  
  
Incredulous eyes turned to stare at the dark-haired boy as his shorter companion gaped soundlessly at his announcement. "You didn't plan on it, too?" he asked.  
  
A curt nod was his answer.  
  
The amber-eyed boy's mood soured once again as realization hit him. "Well, at least HE answered you back. Not unlike her..."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Answered. He didn't answer me back. At least, not til two weeks ago." He almost smiled at the look of utter confusion in his smaller friend's face.  
  
"But I thought you guys were together?!"  
  
"We are."  
  
His young friend's brow furrowed in thought. The dark-haired boy's lips quirked up into   
half-attemp to smile. "Things like love take time. Rome wasn't built in a day, Syaoran-san. You, as the future leader of a thriving clan, should know that."  
  
Hope flared in Li Syaoran's heart as what his friend's words meant sunk in. "So you honestly think that there's still a reason for me to hope that *she* would answer back?" he asked.  
  
"Have I ever let you down?"  
  
One look at the expression of the future heir to the Li family's wealth and power was enough to satisfy the older boy of Syaoran's complete trust in his judgement.  
  
Another moment of silence followed, this time a much comfortable one. After a moment's  
pause, Syaoran let out a short bark of laughter, the sound of it ricocheting across the trees. Shaking his head, he said, "I never thought that, of all people that I could talk to about my LOVE problems, I ended up calling on YOU." His tone contained both amusement and respect for the older boy who had helped him countless times since they first met in Hongkong two years ago.  
  
"There's a lot about me than what meets the eye, Syaoran."  
  
Li Syaoran checked his wristwatch. "Don't you have somewhere to go to?" he asked his friend as both of them rose from their seats. "I don't want to keep you or anything."  
  
Prussian blue eyes blinked back at him, the owner's face resuming the blank, expressionless mask that he always wore. "Hai. Mission." was the older boy's tight reply.  
  
The amber-eyed boy held out his hand, and two of them shook hands firmly. "Thanks." Syaoran said softly, nodding firmly at his friend as the older boy backed off towards the trees. "Say hi to Duo for me."  
  
"Will do."  
  
As the moon's light shifted to another position, and the wind's cool breeze rustled the leaves, Heero Yuy disappeared behind the thick trees surrounding King Penguin Park.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
---so, what did you guys think?! *looks at her readers anxiously* btw, the whole idea of Syaoran and Heero Yuy knowing each other was based on another fan fic of mine that I will be posting up as soon as I finish it! i hope you guys liked this!  
  
C&C??? 


End file.
